Titanic Toad Hunt
by riyangendut
Summary: A quest, a group of giant toads, and a rose-colored youth bloomed in the middle of fantasy world.


**Hello, riyangendut here, posting a KonoSuba fanfic. I hadn't watched the anime, but I did read the LN. Critics and suggestions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KonoSuba**

* * *

"Say..."

"Hmm?" I moved my arm slightly.

"How did we get into this situation again?"

"...Please forgive me already..." I sighed.

 _-Earlier That Day-_

"Let's go on a quest!" Aqua declared, undoubtedly broke from her recent drinking spree.

I sighed "Hunting giant toads again is fine, right?"

"There are a big group of them south of Axel, and a rumored titanic toad is said to lead them." Megumin chimed in while shoving the quest poster right into my face.

"Pfft, what with that name?"

"They said it was larger than normal giant toads, and the bounty for hunting it was six million Eris." giant toads are abnormal in and of themselves, but I let it slide after hearing the bounty.

"Whoa, wait, that was awful lot of money. Why would people put such a bounty for a toad?"

"It was because the meat was exceptionally delicious, and provided double experience points compared to normal giant toads."

"It smells like a problem for me. Let's not take that quest."

"Eeeh!" why the three of them agree in the worst time possible?

"Nah, Kazuma, let's take the quest, it's just a toad."

"Said the girl who got eaten twice in a row." Aqua hung her head and sulked in the corner.

"No matter how big the toad is, it is nothing in the face of my Explosion!"

"Said the girl who can't move after casting her only spell." Megumin followed Aqua to the corner.

Following the pattern, Darkness should be the next to persuade me, but surprisingly she simply spaced out with her head hung down.

"Darkness?"

"Ah, yeah, I could finally feel the warm and slimy insides of the giant toads, furthermore the titanic toad might allow me to feel it together with someone, ah, no, it might be inside the titanic toad, but as I thought, such thing is..."

"...Let's take the quest, after all."

"Why?!" I ignored the protest from Aqua and Megumin as I talked with the guild onee-san.

The titanic toad, true to its name, was huge. It was almost thrice the normal(lol) giant toad, but it was to be expected. What we didn't expect, however, was its tremendous speed.

"Okay, we go with standard plan. Darkness, bait the toads. Aqua, give Darkness speed buff, and prepare to cast heal. Megumin, prepare to cast Explosion at my sign."

Oh, and also its intelligence. Despite Darkness' repetitive attempt to taunt it, it didn't even budge. I decided to hunt the normal(lol) giant toads first.

"Can't be helped. Megumin. Blast it." after slashing the last of the giant toads, the party regrouped and I told Megumin to cast Explosion.

When the titanic toad suddenly jumped, evading the sphere of destruction. I picked up the unmoving Megumin and started to run away, but the titanic toad gulped both of us in a single swoop.

And that's how me and Megumin got trapped inside the titanic frog.

"So much for ' _nothing in the face of my Explosion'_..."

"How should I know that this toad could evade Explosion? In fact, how fast could this toad move anyway? It leaped out to us in a instant!"

I ignored Megumin's yell and tried to poke the stomach open with my blade. No luck. It has extreme durability against physical attack.

"Thinking about it, this is my first time inside a giant frog. No wonder Aqua was traumatized the first time we went to hunt them."

"Hey, Kazuma, you could use Drain Touch, right? Why don't you use it?"

"If I carelessly drained its life-force, its weight would crush us."

"Then give me the mana so I could..."

"No. Do you have a deathwish? In this closed room an Explosion would burn us into crisp. It would burst it open, though." think, Kazuma! what should I do? I have no way to deal magical damage, Aqua wasn't smart enough to know what will and will not kill me instantly-I was actually grateful that she decided to do nothing, Megumin was immobile and Darkness can't deal any damage, period.

"H-hey, Kazuma."

"Yeah?" I looked at her straight in her eyes.

"T-this might be our last moment, so..."

"Don't say such a thing, please. We _will_ get out from here." but she did have a point. As I said before, this is a closed room, which means the oxygen would eventually run out.

"Even so, I m-mightn't have the courage after we get out, so I have to say it now!" hmm? Is this the so-called "rope bridge effect"? Is she really going to confess?

"I'm listening." my heart was beating uncontrollably.

"I, uhh, I-I" Megumin was blushing madly by now "I!" ah she was so cute. I resisted the urge to pat her head, which proved to be a wise decision.

Just as she finally muster the courage to say the word "love", a huge ice spear pierced the titanic toad's stomach.

The spear would undoubtedly pierced my arms if I patted Megumin's head.

Enraged, I tore the resulting rip open and angrily punched the goddess(lol) that can't read the situation, before returning to the immobile Megumin, who went silent for the rest of the entire trip back to the mansion.

"Kazuma..." she suddenly said when I put her down in the sofa.

"Yes?" I tossed my body across her, toad saliva be damned. I was too tired to care. I raised my left arm to my head.

"When we're inside that toad's..."

"I love you too." I cut through her words, before straightening my posture. "I love you, Megumin." her face was really red.

"I-idiot, I never said that I love you!"

"Well, then this is my confession. Would you tell me about your feelings?" she hung her head, tears dropping from her face.

"Yeah, I love you too." this is bad, my heart was beating really loudly, I could feel the heat accumulating in my cheek.

And then silence.

She said she loved me.

 _Would this mean we're officially couple? T-then, what should I do now? Curse my NEET life, I don't even know what normal couples are like, much less how couples in this world work! This is fantasy world alright!_

"Kazuma, the bath is empty, eh why is your face so red? Megumin too? Did the both of you catch cold inside the toad?"

...as usual, the tactless self-proclaimed something-or-other barged in just like that.

But I was actually thankful to the blue haired goddess. Without her, I would never meet Megumin, the girl that I fell in love with. As I watched her trying to take Megumin's temperature, I called out to her.

"Aqua."

"Yeah?" she stopped her hands and turned her face to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"W-what is it so suddenly, did you catch a cold after all?" I ignored her and walked to the bathroom.

"Ah, wait, Kazuma!"


End file.
